


[podfic] No Holding Back

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bondage, Force-Assisted Bondage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Podfic, Rough Sex, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt, TODAY IS MY 8TH PODFICIVERSARY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Originally written for the Star Wars Rebels kinkmeme, to satisfy a request for "bruised lips, clothes ripped."





	[podfic] No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Holding Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821558) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Force-Assisted Bondage, Force Bondage, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt

 **Length:**  00:11:40

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_No%20Holding%20Back_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
